


Fun Get Away

by Masterless



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: But it's still got lighthearted bits, It's getting there, Jens is a good friend, M/M, Robbe is embarrassed, Sander and Jens talk, This started out as a lighthearted bit of fun and then it got serious really quickly?, aaron is curious, but he's also a little jealous, they become.... friends, who's the bottom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Jens was having a smoke on the balcony when he heard someone come to stand beside him. He knew it wasn’t Moyo, he would have said something. The shadow was too tall to be Robbe, and Aaron’s ever present lingering smell of weed wasn’t there. So it had to be Sander.“Why don’t you like me?” Sander asked.Jens turned to look at him. They were silent for a moment, and Jens considered lying. “Because you fucked up my best friend for a long time. I know he’s happy now, but he was seriously hurting, dude.”
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 306





	Fun Get Away

Jens came up with the idea. He was proud of it, and he was happy that the others seemed to be on board. When Jens planned the trip, however, he had only meant it to be the four of them, being himself, Robbe, Moyo, and Aaron. When Robbe found out that Sander wasn’t being invited, he didn’t really say anything, but boy did he sulk. They were all sat around the table at a cafe for lunch, and he was on his phone, pouting slightly.

“Fine!” Jens said. “Invite him!”

Robbe smiled like the sun, and Jens knew, forever and always, that he would do whatever his best friend wanted. He was whipped, but he didn’t mind it. Robbe deserved to be happy. 

Jens was, however, hoping that Sander would say no, as he was apt to do when invited to hang out with the Brrroers. Sander usually had a valid excuse, as well, whether it be a class at university or a project or he wasn’t feeling up to it. And they all accepted the reason because they knew how much he meant to Robbe. And they all liked him a lot, too. But Jens wanted to spend time with the boys, and time with the boys didn’t include Sander. Not that he wasn’t one of the boys, but… Jens had to admit it, no matter how much it hurt him to, he was jealous. He was used to Robbe looking at him with that admiration, but now all Robbe had time for was Sander.

It had thrown Jens for a tail spin when he’d realised why he was resentful towards Sander. He had spent a few days pondering if he was jealous because he liked Robbe as more than a friend, but after some extensive google searches, he found out that it was quite normal to be jealous of a best friend’s partner. It was actually really common if the two had been best friends for a very long time, like him and Robbe, and if the best friend hadn’t really been in relationships before. Jens knew, now, that he was jealous because he hadn’t really thought of Robbe in a loving, committed relationship before. He was jealous because he didn’t know how to share Robbe. Sure, Moyo and Aaron hang out with Robbe, too, but it was always as a group. Jens never got the “Sorry, I’m hanging out with Moyo” or “Sorry, I’m hanging out with Aaron” text in response to his “Hey, you wanna hang out?” question. He sure as all hell got “Sorry, I’m hanging out with Sander” quite a lot. 

But Sander said yes because he had the week off for the same holiday as them. So they were all piled into Moyo’s dad’s car, with Moyo shakily behind the wheel, and they were on their way. They were renting a cabin for the week. It was better than the beach house cabin and better than the disaster cabin, as he called it, where he was supposed to spend the weekend with Jana. Aaron was sitting in the passenger seat, giving directions, so Jens was stuck in the back seat, squished between the side of the car and Robbe. Robbe had been forced to sit in the middle because he was the smallest of them all, a fact he was a little bit sensitive about.

“Oh, come on,” Sander said softly, pulling Robbe closer. “It’s cute!”

Robbe huffed, but didn’t say anything.

Jens wanted this whole week to be over.

*

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

Jens looked up from his phone, still crammed into the back seat, to find Robbe staring at him from the other side of the car. They’d stopped for gas and Sander had left to find a bathroom, leaving the two of them alone.

“What do you mean?” Jens asked.

“I mean, why have you been acting like a shunned bitch all morning?”

Jens snorted. “I’m just tired, okay?”

“No, not okay.” Robbe crossed his arms. “Jens, I’ve been your best friend since we were four years old, since we were both still wetting the bed. I know what you act like when you’re tired, and I know what you act like when you’re annoyed. And you’re annoyed, but you don’t really want anyone to know. So what’s up?”

Sighing, Jens leaned his head back and looked out the window. Sander was making his way back to the car, but he had stopped to talk to Aaron.

“Sander?” Robbe asked, raising an eyebrow. “If you didn’t want him here, you could have said something.”

Jens raised his own brow in response. “What do you think not inviting him in the first place was, Robbe? And of course I couldn’t have said something, you sulk whenever he isn’t around.”

“I do not!”

“You do!” Jens sighed again. “I just… I miss hanging out with you.”

“You hang out with me all the time.”

“No. I hang out with you - and Sander. I hang out with you three - and Sander. Even if he’s not there, he’s there, because you’re on your phone, you’re texting him, you’re talking about him. Oh, Sander did this, oh, Sander did that.”

Robbe was quiet for a moment. “Are you jealous?”

“Of course I’m jealous, Robbe. I’m happy for you, I really am. You’ve come to terms with your sexuality and it’s been great. You’re more like you used to be, more fun and you joke more, you’re less isolated and quiet. You’re being normal again.” He could see the word had some good impact on Robbe, but he didn’t really know why. “But… I feel like I’ve also lost my best friend. You don’t seem to want me to be around. You don’t really seem to like me anymore.”

“I still like you,” Robbe laughed. He crawled across the seats and wrapped his arms around Jens’ shoulders. “You’re my best friend.”

“Am I?” Jens asked, hugging him back. “I thought that would be Sander.”

Robbe snorted and pulled away, but he stayed in the seat next to him. “Jens, Sander is my best friend, yes, but for different reasons. You are my best friend, my longest friend. You know me better than anyone else, even my mama.”

“Better than Sander?”

“Yes, better than Sander. You know different things about me. He knows a lot more then you in some aspects, you know a lot more in most others. Okay?” Robbe shrugged. “It’s not a competition, Jens. You’ll never stop being my best friend.”

Jens nodded. “Sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Robbe chuckled humourlessly. “If I’d known how much this would have affected my relationships with everyone, I never would have told anyone.”

“No.” Jens turned to face him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Never think that. It’s not your fault, it’s ours. How we react is on us. Okay?”

Robbe pushed him gently. “It was a joke.”

“Well, it wasn’t a funny one.” 

“Okay.” Robbe smiled. “No more seriousness on this trip, yeah? We’re all going to have fun and we’re all going to get along. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The door opened behind Robbe, and Sander poked his head in. “Is it safe to come in now?”

“Huh?” Robbe asked.

“You guys were having a pretty serious conversation, from the looks of it.” Sander nodded to Moyo and Aaron, stood near the front of the car, both of them vigorously playing rock, paper, scissors. “They’re trying to see who has to try to get in the car first, to break up whatever was happening. You okay?”

Jens nodded. “Yeah. It’s cool.”

The all piled back in and took off once more. Sander pulled Robbe close again, but Robbe pulled away after about twenty minutes. 

“I’m not comfortable,” he explained, rubbing his neck.

Sander smiled, reaching up to rub his shoulders. “So tense, baby.”

*

The cabin itself was really nice. They each had their own room. Well, their were four rooms, so Sander and Robbe shared one, but the rest of them got their own. Moyo and Aaron fought over the biggest room while Robbe and Sander quietly snuck in to take it, making Jens almost piss himself laughing. They settled pretty quickly. After a while though, it became very apparent that Robbe and Sander weren’t coming out of the room any time soon, and Moyo, Aaron, and Jens vacated the house to the front patio. 

“Are they seriously going to have sex right now?” Moyo asked.

“Well,” Aaron said. “I think it’s sweet.”

“Sweet?” Jens repeated. “How?”

“They just love each other so much that they can’t keep their hands off each other.” Aaron smiled. “Like me and Amber. If she were here, we’d be banging, too.”

Moyo groaned and rolled his eyes. “Great, now I have that mental image in my head. Thanks.”

They were quiet for a moment, each sipping their beers. 

“Who do you think is the girl, then?” Aaron asked.

“What?” Jens asked.

“In their relationship.” Aaron pointed vaguely behind him. “Who do you think is the girl and who do you think is the guy?”

Moyo frowned, smiling confusedly. “I think the point of them being in a gay relationship is that they’re both guys.”

“Yeah, but…” Aaron sighed. “Who fucks, and who gets fucked?”

“Jesus Christ,” Jens sighed. “I’m… not having this conversation.”

“Oh, come on!” Aaron waved his hand behind him again. “Having this conversation is better than sitting here in silence, all of us a little bit jealous that we’re not getting any action right now.”

“How?” Moyo asked. “How is this conversation better? Talking about which of our friends gets a dick up the ass on a regular basis is not better than silence. So shut up.”

The silence only lasted for five minutes.

“I think it’s Robbe,” Aaron muttered.

“What?” Jens laughed.

“I think it’s Robbe. I think he’s the one who takes it on a regular basis.” Aaron shrugged. “I just do.”

Moyo looked at him with a look of mixed confusion and exasperation. “Why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t.” Aaron shrugged. “I just want to talk and not hear them.”

“You can hear them?” Jens asked.

“I have better hearing than the two of you, this has been established.” Aaron sighed. “And I just think Robbe is the one taking it in the ass right now.”

There was a pause, and then Jens pulled out his phone. “Okay. How to tell if your friend is a bottom.” He frowned. “There’s nothing on google. Well, there’s a tik tok.”

“Watch it.”

Aaron and Moyo scooted closer.

“Okay,” Jens said, when it was over. “So, does he text a lot?”

“Not really.” Moyo took out his phone. “It’s kind of hard to get him to text back sometimes.”

“Does he sit with his legs crossed?”

“No.” Aaron shook his head. “He spreads, like any other guy.”

“Does he use his hands a lot when he talks?”

They thought.

“No,” Moyo said. “I mean, sometimes, but no more than we do.”

Jens frowned. “There’s another one.” After it was over, he sighed. “Well, we can’t really go in and watch them kiss right now. If your top lip is on top of theirs, you’re a bottom. That’s bullshit.”

*

But they did watch very closely the next time they saw Robbe and Sander kiss. And it changed a lot. Sometimes, Robbe’s lips would be on top and sometimes, it was Sander’s. They didn’t really make out a lot, at least not in front of the guys, and they did find it creepy when all the guys would stare.

“Why do you keep watching us kiss?” Robbe asked, putting down his fork at dinner on their second night. “It’s getting really creepy.”

“No reason,” Moyo said.

“We’re trying to figure out which of you is the bottom,” Aaron said.

Sander snorted coke out through his nose.

“What?” Robbe squeaked.

Spluttering and holding his hand in front of his face, Sander cackled. He accepted the napkin that Jens handed him, trying in vain to dab the soda out of his shirt.

“Oh my God,” Sander gasped, still laughing.

“This isn’t funny!” Robbe said. 

“It is!”

“It’s not!” Aaron protested. “It’s a genuine inquiry!”

“So what does watching us kiss have to do with… that?” Robbe asked.

“We saw this video, and it said that if your top lip is on top of theirs, then you’re a bottom.” Aaron looked exasperated. “And you guys keep switching it up. So are you both a bottom? Are you both tops? Are you… I don’t know, versatile?”

“What the fuck?” Robbe asked.

At this point, Sander was red in the face from laughing, and Jens and Moyo had joined in with him. Seeing Aaron so determined to figure out the truth and how flustered it made Robbe was just too much, and Jens knew he was going to piss himself soon if this didn’t stop. 

“A-Aaron, stop!” Jens said. 

“This isn’t funny!” Robbe shouted. “It’s weird and invasive!”

Sander was trying to stop himself from laughing so that he could comfort his boyfriend, but it was a little hard. “Robbe, i-it’s just Aaron. He means no harm.”

Robbe huffed, but the conversation was dropped for the time being.

*

Jens was having a smoke on the balcony when he heard someone come to stand beside him. He knew it wasn’t Moyo, he would have said something. The shadow was too tall to be Robbe, and Aaron’s ever present lingering smell of weed wasn’t there. So it had to be Sander.

“Why don’t you like me?” Sander asked.

Jens turned to look at him. They were silent for a moment, and Jens considered lying. “Because you fucked up my best friend for a long time. I know he’s happy now, but he was seriously hurting, dude.”

Sander sighed and looked down at his hands, sitting next to him after a minute or so. “I know I did. I never meant to, but that doesn’t help anything.”

“No.” Jens took another drag of the cigarette. “It doesn’t.”

They were quiet again, sitting in the chill of the night, under the light of the stars and the glow of the porch lamp. Sander’s hair looked like freshly fallen snow did in Jens’ childhood memories. Looking out his bedroom window at night, in the orange flood of the street lamp, it looks almost warmly inviting, the snow. But there were flecks of brown here and there, at the roots. Sander had to rebleach his hair, and for some reason, it made some of the harshness in Jens’ heart towards him melt. 

“But I know that he loves you a lot,” Jens said. “And I’m thankful that you brought my best friend back.”

Sander looked up at him, confused.

“I had seen him building walls around himself for years before you came around.” Jens sighed. “I didn’t know what to say. You never know what to say when someone starts to shut you out. He was still my best friend, still the guy that I wanted to hang around with the most, but… He was hiding. He was hiding something from me, something about himself, because he was scared I wouldn’t like it. So instead of dealing with it and talking to me, he started to ignore it, pretend like it wasn’t there.”

“Got a girlfriend,” Sander guessed.

“Yep.” Jens took another drag, and offered it to Sander. He took it. “He got a girlfriend, and I thought that it was going to be okay. He had someone to talk to, but Robbe just seemed to dig himself deeper into that hole he’d made. He was crumbling from the inside, I could see it, I could see him going the way his mother went, and I had no idea what to do.”

“The way his mother went?”

Jens nodded. “She’s depressed.”

“I know, but… what do you mean, the way she went?”

“Getting like… depressed.” Jens shrugged. “I don’t know. I just started to get this feeling, every time he left my house or I left his, or we stopped hanging out, that this might be the last time I saw him. That he’d go home and just end it all. I was so freaked out, but I had shit going on and I had no idea how to deal with that.” Jens took the offered cigarette up once more. “I never genuinely felt that, this is it. This is the night, he’s going to do it tonight. But it was there, in the back of my mind. Until one night, when we went to a party.”

Sander leaned forward and frowned.

“I have no idea what happened, but he showed up with a bandage on his head and he was walking stiffly, like his whole body had been punched. He went to the bathroom at one point, and I got this fear, deep in my stomach, that I would never see him again. I knew he was depressed, and I knew he had seen something he didn’t like at that party.” He looked up at Sander, who had gone pale. “What?”

“That…” Sander rubbed his hands over his face, sighing. “The night before the party, the one for Noor’s school?”

“Yeah.”

“We went on a date.” He sniffled. “We went on a date, but when we were leaving to go back to his, we got jumped by this… group of assholes who didn’t like… us. They just didn’t like that we were two boys in love and they decided that they needed to teach us a lesson.”

Fury pooled in Jens’ stomach. “You guys got jumped.”

“Yeah.” Sander had tears in his eyes. “And… I went home, but Britt was there, and she asked what happened, so I told her. And she… convinced me that being with her was the only way to keep Robbe safe. So I went back to her. He… I didn’t know he was there. He must have seen us kiss.”

Jens sighed again. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

It startled him how little fight there was in Sander. He had expected something, some heat, some defense. But there was nothing, at least not for himself. Jens had seen that Sander was protective of Robbe, had seen that first hand against some jerks who’d shouted slurs at them at a bar. He had fire in his heart and eyes and body when it came to Robbe, but there was none for himself.

And Jens couldn’t find it in himself to dislike him anymore. 

“It’s… going to take a while,” Jens said. “To get used to Robbe not giving me his full, undivided attention, but… I suppose I can share him.”

Sander looked back up at him, confused. “What?”

“Well,” Jens said, joking. “He was mine first, so I take precedence, but you can have him on weekends and Wednesday nights.”

“Oh, really?” Sander asked, smiling. “I’m allowed that much time with him?”

“Yeah.” Jens’ smile softened. “You’re good for him.”

Sander’s smile fell a little. “I hope so.”

*

They were all sat around the fire, Aaron stretched out on the floor, Jens, Moyo, and Sander all in the armchairs. Robbe was laying on the sofa, one hand outstretched, his fingers entwined in Sander’s. Sander was reading, but there was something on his mind, something that had been wriggling around for a few days now, since their first day at the rented house. He knew Robbe might hate him for the rest of their lives, but he had to get it out of his head.

“It’s Robbe,” he blurted.

The rest of them looked at him, confused. Robbe was half asleep.

“It’s me, what?” he asked.

“Our conversation at dinner on the first night.” Sander tried, and failed, to keep his smile from his face. “It’s Robbe.”

It clicked in Robbe’s head much faster than the others. “Sander!”

Moyo snorted, catching up, and soon he and Jens were cackling.

“I had to, I’m sorry!” Sander said, keeping Robbe’s hand in his. Even when Robbe stood and tried to pull his hand away, Sander managed to yank him into his own lap. He pressed kiss after kiss to every available inch of Robbe’s glowing red face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Soon Robbe was laughing along with the others. Only Aaron seemed lost, looking around at his friends in confusion.

“Wait, what’s going on?” he asked.

“Oh my God!” Robbe turned his head to look at him, frowning but laughing. “Jesus, you asked the question. I’m the fucking bottom, Aaron. I’m the fucking bottom.”

Aaron’s eyebrows went to his hairline and his eyes went wide. “Oh. Wow. Does it hurt?”

Jens and Moyo were sent into another wave of cackles.

“Bro!” Moyo said, crying with laughter.

“What? I want to know!”

“Fuck it!” Robbe shook his head, locking eyes with Sander, who nodded. “Fuck it! Yes, it hurts, but it’s always really nice. Okay? Okay?!”

“But like… how does it-”

“No!” Robbe held up a finger, pointing it at Aaron. “You got one question, and I’m not answering another, ever again.”

“But!” Aaron sat up on his hands and knees. “But I have more questions!”

“I don’t care!” Robbe was laughing again, leaning comfortably against Sander. “I’m not going to answer them.”

*

So, all in all, Jens had a good week. The first few days were tense between him and Sander, but after their talk, after that night, they were okay. He might not be one of the Brrroers yet, but he was still one of the boys. And he made Robbe happy, which was all that really mattered to Jens. 


End file.
